TheDarknessRising
by OmgItsGhostWriter
Summary: Tyson has seen it all on the news. The pure power, the explosions- the death. All caused by the one and only Damion Castor. Horrible but not his problem — or that’s what he thought. Thrown into a world of magic and mystery, will he be able to overcome the forces threatening to take him down and live up to expectations? Does he really have a power of his own or is everyone mistaken?
1. Prologue

Graymin relaxed into his worn velvet armchair with a sigh. His cold hands wrapped around a cup of tea he sipped. The room was completely silent apart from the crackling of the fireplace and his own loud thoughts. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and frowned. Disappointment and years of life weighed him down. He really had high hopes for his new student, only to be extremely shocked at the sudden turn of events. How had things gone so wrong so fast? Where had he gone wrong? He should have been more careful. He should have noticed! He should have taken him in before he strayed so far from the light. Now he was beyond saving. The betrayal thrummed in his bones, and formed into anger. 'He will get what he deserves,' Graymin thought grimly. 'There's only so much I can do now.'

A loud booming suddenly broke through the stillness of the night, disrupting his thoughts. Graymin rose from his chair. He had been expecting this. With a wave of his hand, sparks flew out of the crack in the window to alert the authorities. He was here.

The booming got louder. "I know you're in there!," a man screamed from the other side of the door. "You can't run from me! Open the damn door or I'll blow it off!"

Graymin straightened himself up and breathed in deep. His hand wrapped around the tarnished doorknob and twisted it open, revealing a drenched and dark figure in the pouring rain. Anger and power radiated off of him, and his eyes were as cold as ice.

"Damion. I've been expecting you."

A crazed laugh tore through the air. "Expecting- expecting to see me have you? Oh, I bet."

A strong hand grabbed Graymin by the throat and slammed him against the wall, a blade held to his cheek. "It took me a couple days but I've found you! Oh, I've found you. I'm going to really enjoy this," Damion hissed.

Graymin choked out a laugh, warbled by the hand around his neck. "You really think you can just waltz in here and kill me? It's not that easy. I feel sorry for you Damion, I really do. But there's nothing I can do for you now. I tried to help you, you should have listened to me. Now you've been twisted by dark magic. I pray for your soul. There's only one thing we can do for you now."

BANG! Damion gasped, lurching. He nearly fell to his feet and something pierced his arm. BANG! Something else tore through his leg and he tightened his grip around the man's neck. He looked up and saw his mentor staring at him sadly, gun in hand. He choked on air, looking down. Darts? Tranquilizar? Numbness began spreading through his body.

"It's over, Damion. I'm so, so sorry. I've failed you."

Tears stung Damion's eyes against his will, and a group of correctors began to circle in on him. "No-," he stuttered. "No- it's not- I'm not- you can't-"

"Drop the knife," barked a Corrector, holding another strange looking gun. "You're surrounded. One wrong move and I'll send enough electrify flying through your body to turn you into burnt toast. On the other hand- maybe I should go ahead and do so anyway. I doubt anyone would complain. I'd LOVE to watch you scream in pain after what you did."

Graymin choked out another laugh. "I told you, boy. You can try and betray me but you won't win."

He felt hot breath on his ear when Damion leaned in and whispered, "Don't underestimate me, old man. I will track you down. I will hurt everyone you've ever loved. I will tear every organ out of your body with my teeth! This isn't over- it's just begun. Mark my words."

The older man hissed In surprise as searing pain lashed through his cheek and Damion lurched back, disappearing in a whirlwind just as the Corrector shot a jolt of electricity. It went into nothing as the dark and drenched figure disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter1

I woke up slowly, sunlight bathing me in warmth. I stretched and yawned, rubbing my eyes. It felt like I hadn't gotten such a good night's sleep in ages! A pleasent surprise. Usually I have to wake up before the crack of dawn to get the kids ready for schoo- oh no. I jolted up, hitting my head on the top bunk above me. What time is it? It's already bright outside! I quickly slid out of the messy bedroom in my socks and underwear, avoiding piles of Lego's and toy cars like bear traps. Gingerly rubbing my head, I sprinted down the stairs and cursed when I saw the clock. We're already thirty minutes late! Turning the corner I almost ran into my foster sister.

"Cynthia! My alarm didn't go off! We're late for school. I need you to-"

She giggled and popped a bubble of chewing gum. The realization dawned on me. I narrowed my eyes. "Did you cancel my alarm?"

She widened her eyes in pretend innocence. "Why on earth would I do something like that? Nora would be absolutely furious at you!"

Normally I'm very level headed but I'd had just about enough. I stepped towards her and lowered my voice threateningly. "Listen here you little-"

"Tyson?" A small voice asked me. I turned, halfway through my sentence. Billy was tiredly rubbing at his eyes and clutching his stuffed animal. He never went anywhere without that thing. "What are you doing? Did I wake up early?"

"No- Cynthia-" I sighed. It wasn't worth it. "We're late for school. My alarm didn't go off. Run and grab your clothes for me, okay? And Cynthia- if you aren't dressed in the next five minutes, you're staying here. And then we'll see who Nora is REALLY furious at then!"

She frowned and spun on her heel to her room before slamming the door. I sprinted back upstairs and quickly rose the kids. Natalie was already awake and had somehow discovered Johnathan's chocolate stash, which was very obvious from the chocolate caked over her hands and face. She was quite pleased with herself. Johnathon, on the other hand, was in hysterics. "She ate it all gone!" He wailed. I tried to comfort him while wiping at Natalie with a wet washcloth. "We'll get you more! I'll stop at the store today after school, okay?" The chocolate was not coming off easily. "Ugh, good enough."

"Johnathon, get dressed! Grab your lunchbox. And Ozzie's too! Where's Ozzie?"

Billy tapped on my arm. "I got my clothes!" He beamed with pride.

"Green dinosaur pants and a purple and pink polka dotted shirt…. I don't- well-" I sighed again for what seemed like the hundredth time today. It was too early for this. "Good enough. Come here."

I yanked the shirt over his head and helped him get dressed, then carried him downstairs while calling for Ozzie. "Someone find me Ozzie!"

Anya skidded down the hallway, thankfully completely dressed and lunchbox in hand. I nearly wept with joy. "We're late!" She exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I know! I'm hurrying. Here, take Billy for a moment, I need to find-"

"Ozzie? Yeah...he's, uh- he found the crayons."

I stopped, heart sinking in my stomach. Fear turned my blood cold. "Oh shit."

"That's a bad word!" Scolded a stern Billy. He waved his bear at me. I didn't wait around to be lectured.

"Where?"

"Dining room."

I threw the small child in her arms and sprinted down the hallway. The sight I walked in on was worse than anything I had imagined. Oh no.

"Ozzie!"

His head whipped around in surprise and he quickly shined a handful of crayons behind his back, as if that would hide the array of rainbow scribbles all along the white wall. Everywhere.

"Nora is going to kill me."

He opened his mouth, obviously about to try and say something in his defense but I stopped him. "Don't even. Grab your lunchbox. We are leaving now! I'll deal with that later."

We sprinted into the kitchen where the kids had gathered, somewhat presentable. Somewhat.

"Okay, everyone have their lunch? Let's go! Out the door!"

Anya stopped me. "Tyson?"

"Later, Anya. We're so late!"

I grabbed a kid and started out the door.

"Tyson!"

"Later!"

"You have no clothes on!"

I stopped, looking down. I was still in my underwear. "Crap!"

Billy swatted me with his bear.


	3. Discovered

After chaotically sprinting around with an armful of kids and a small stampede, I managed to get all kids in their respective classrooms and schools only forty minutes late. Thank god all the schools were right next to eachother. Unfortunately, teachers weren't so lenient to seniors.

"You're late," Barked Mr. Smelton. I bit my tongue. 'No really? I hadn't noticed.' Instead "Sorry Mr. Smelton, won't happen again," is what came out of my mouth.

"Sit down."

I started to my seat and nearly fell to the floor when a red sneaker shot out from under a desk to trip me. I glared. Half the kids at school ignored me and the other half liked to use me for jests. The teacher pretended not to notice, of course.

I slid into my preferred seat at the back of the classroom, hunching into my desk. The day had only just started and I was already ready for it to end.

Miraculously I made it through the rest of the school day with the only other incident being some junior flicking a spoonful of mashed potatoes into my hair at lunch. I practically sprinted to my locker to get the stuff I needed and left out the back. Technically you weren't supposed to go this way but I'd been using it for the past couple weeks to avoid Jake and his bully bodyguards. But almost as if to keep up the streak of the horrible luck I was having that day, I discovered Jake had beaten me to it and was waiting for me outside of the back door. I tried to dodge him and continue walking but he stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"Whoah, whoah, what's the rush? Where ya' going?"

"Home," I replied, avoiding his eyes. Trying to challenge him just made it worse.

"Oh no, Not yet."

"What do you want?" I snapped. His little possy leaned against the brick wall leering at me. It was ridiculous. You'd think this stuff was only in the movies but no, people like Jake and his posse ACTUALLY existed.

"I wanna take a look at that little thing you keep in your backpack. The one you always scribble in at lunch? Is it your diary?" He snickered.

I bristled. "No, it's a sketchbook. Now let me go."

He placed a firm hand on my shoulder as I tried to shove past him. "I said no."

"What's a little poof like you going to do about it?" He stuck his lip out mockingly. "Are you gonna cry? I don't think you have an ounce of muscle in your whole body."

Blood started rising to my face and I could feel myself losing my temper. I'd already had a bad enough day, I did not want to deal with this right now.

"If I'm such a little poof, why do you need a whole group of bodyguards just to pick on me, huh? If either one of us is a coward, it's you."

I regretted the words the minute they came out of my mouth. That was a bad move.

He straightened up and the leering, jestering looks were immediately wiped off his friends faces. "Well now. I think that was a little disrespectful. Grab him, we're gonna have a little fun."

I tried to turn and run back through the door and into the school but his friends grabbed me, slamming me into the brick wall. They tore my backpack off of me and dug my arms into the middle of my back. I cried out in pain as they twisted painfully.

"Let's have a look here!"

In my peripheral vision I could see him unzip my backpack and dump it's entire contents onto the sidewalk. He picked up my sketchbook and began rifling through, snickering.

"That's private!"

"Awwww, I knew a poof like you would have a diary." His friends twisted me around to make me watch him go through the pages. He chose a very private picture I'd drawn when I was depressed, crying alone in a bubble but surrounded by people that didn't see me.

"So you ARE a little sniveler!" He stepped in front of me, leaned down, and got in my face. "Think we can make him cry today boys? I bet the rest of the school would love a picture of that."

I kneed him in the groin. He cried out in pain, dropping to his knees and his friends let their grips go slack in shock. I used the opportunity to start sprinting across the pavement but one of his friends recovered quickly and tackled me to the ground. My head smacked on the pavement and rocks dug into my cheek. My vision blurred and dizziness made my head swim. Was my head bleeding?

"That's it!" Shouted Jake, recovering. His face was red with fury. "You're gonna pay, little bitch!"

Rain started pattering on the ground. He rolled me onto my back and kicked my stomach, hard. Air left my lungs and I gasped. They surrounded me, kicking and kicking and kicking. Agony consumed me. I couldn't breathe. I began to choke on a mouthful of blood. Was that bad? Where had the blood come from? I tried to curl into a ball, shielding my face but they didn't let up. "Stop!" I choked out. "Please stop."

Rain began pouring down heavily now. Jake stopped and grabbed my sketchbook. He tore random pages out and began ripping them out and tearing them up. I cried out.

"Oh, that old thing wasn't important or anything, was it?"

I tried to force it back but sobs began to shake my body. They had never gone this far. I didn't think they were capable of going this far.

"Oh no!" He stuck his lip out and mocked me again. "I guess it was! Too bad." He dropped It to the ground.

I closed my eyes and desperately hoped they would just leave. Hadn't they proved their point? But he looked at the sky and breathed in deep. "You know, school's almost over! I'm not gonna get to do this much longer. I think we should savor it just a little bit more."

His posse didn't need further instruction. They continued their attack on my already bruising body. My head swam and grew lightheaded the more the pain heightened. Breath refused to fill my lungs. I looked up at the sky and rain poured on my face. I couldn't tell if I was crying or not.

"Please," I wheezed. "Just leave me alone. Just leave."

Amazingly, they actually stopped. They grabbed their bags and left, the sound of feet on pavement growing distant.

I don't know how long I laid there. Minutes, hours- it felt like an eternity. I began fading out of consciousness, soaked and lying in the pouring rain, the taste of iron on my tongue. 'I'm actually going to die,' I wondered. 'I'm gonna die on the pavement, right beside the school with no one the wiser.'

Distantly, I realized I could hear footsteps approaching. Tears and rain blurred my vision. They had changed their mind, hadn't they? I knew it was too good to be true. They were coming back.

Someone gasped above me but I couldn't see them. I felt far away from my body. I couldn't feel the pain anymore.

"Tyson?" A woman's voice asked. She sounded afraid. I wondered what was wrong. I wished I could help her. Something lifted me off the ground.

"It's okay, Tyson. We're here now. We've found you. You're going to be okay."

I drifted out of consciousness.

"We've found you."


End file.
